Beginner Card List Dust Shop
List of what to buy in the dust shop for beginners Rares These rares are worth buying in the shop for 150 dust Note: This is is written by jibbbyy (thanks for the help Dakeras and Cheshireccat). Cards can be added/removedbased on community input. This list's inspiration is specific towards beginner decks. The focus is to have a better all around deck that can win galaxy missions to save dust, as well as a decent deck that can win campaign mode PvE. Here are 3 beginner decks to start building LINK. This is the advanced shopping list LINK Quad * Fortification * Logistics Officer * Shield Janissary * Seize Position * Temple Knight * Light's Retribution RoughRock * Roughrock Pangolin * Power-charge archer * Burrow Badger * Swift Spearman * Prime of Life * Behemoth Hunter Inferno * Parasitic Seed * Hook of Atrocity * Wrath of Insanity * Firestorm * Thunderbolt * Unholy Transition Deus * Frost Flamen * Howl of Deus * Conscript Apostle * Animated Wight * Bone Explosion * Frozen Deep Zen * Violent Storm * Hurricane * Yin & Yang Symbol * Tiger Palms * Roving Monk * Windwalk Martialist Recluse * Careful Arrangement * Recluse Owl * Blackwing Pet * Sound of Silence * Recluse Core Paradise * Chain Lightning * Leira's Secret Scroll * Night Ambush * Mindstorm * Navigator * Snake Charmer * Throat Cutter * Night Marksman Epics Quad * Janissary Commander * White Robed Bishop RoughRock * Axe Lady * Zax Commander Inferno * Hellplate Revenant * Blood-flame Erinyes * Bloodlust Osyluth Deus * Stitch Master * Winter Warlock Zen * Peripatetic Guqin Artist * Celestial Kensai * Testudo Arhat Recluse * Conjuration Proctor * Magic-break Professor Paradise * Petrel's Bodyguard * Black Fleet Captian Legendaries Quad * Caroline, Holy Lance RoughRock * Blood Axe Kay Inferno * Infernal-Magma Throat Deus * Boreas, Dread Lord Zen * Immortal Ficus Recluse * Meara No.2 Paradise * Powley, Petrel History Here are the lists for Tournament card statistics, published by the developers. Here you can see the most commonly played cards, along with their win rates. These numbers cannot possibly be proven by the community, so take the data with a grain of salt (these statistics could be wrong, discredited, or changed with no way to know) AS A BEGINNER, PLEASE USE THIS PAGE ONLY AS A REFERENCE. These are the statistics for PvP tournament, and display what cards are used by all players. A lot of these cards show what the top players are using and the most used cards, which doesn't necessarily mean they are the best and beginners should buy them. They are only posted here to give new players an idea on what to expect in the long run, and to encourage long term thinking. Feel free to ask the pros in the discord on what they recommend! -------------------------------- February 2018 Note there is a typo on the epic cards list: Fortification is listed but this is a rare Quad card. Most likely this is supposed to read Infernal Butcher (Increasing from 4 spots from the previous season) January 2018 Here is the list for January 2018 Tournament card statistics, published by the developers. Here you can see the most commonly played cards, along with their win rates. These numbers cannot possibly be proven by the community, so take the data with a grain of salt (these statistics could be wrong, discredited, or changed with no way to know)